Bitter coffee
by E-what's-it-to-ya
Summary: Everyday it felt like more and more rain clouds were crowding over Arthur. Pressuring him to cry, sober with no limit. Instead, he smiled. As a way to protect him from rumors and broken promises.
1. Chapter 1

Everyday it felt like more and more rain clouds were crowding over Arthur. Pressuring him to cry, sober with no limit. Instead, he smiled. As a way to protect him from rumors and broken promises.

Chapter One

It was another chilling December in England. Fiery red auburn leaves laid sunken depths below pure white blankets of merged snowflakes. And as dawn broke through a sea of blackened blue sky, a certain blond rose from his deep, silent slumber.  
Cracking open his eyes, he yawned. Bringing his dark green orbs to the strings of sunlight that shot across the long white sheets of his bed. A small knowingly smile grew upon his thin, light pink lips. Arthur sat in the silence of the morning. Then, he threw his legs over the edge of his bed and got up.  
It was the same almost everyday. A routine. Simple.  
After a warm, refreshing shower. Arthur drank a cup of coffee. Sitting at the kitchen table, he slowly sipped the black liquid.  
Savoring the taste to the very last drop, letting it stream down his hot tongue. Washing and staining his taste buds.  
"Sweet with a bitter after taste," Arthur sighed, "Maybe I didn't use enough sugar."  
Some time pasted, and yet Arthur didn't leave his house. The only movement released from him was either reluctantly forcing himself up for more coffee. Or glancing over at the grandfather clock that stood in the living room.

Bored, Arthur sighed dramatically.  
Ring_ Ring_  
A small black flip phone laid buzzing on the coffee table in the living room.  
At times like this, Arthur didn't want to get up and find out it was a wast of time. Not that Arthur found saw his time especially precious. Just that his time didn't need to be spent around the latest rumor.  
So, he stayed seated at the kitchen table. Thankfully, the phone's buzzing finally ceased after an annoying five minutes.  
It had been a week since Arthur last used his phone. And it was becoming scary at how the phone would started ringing each morning at exactly eight o'clock.  
Arthur felt as if it had been going on for years, but that feeling just proved how much time slowed downed for Arthur. Causing a mere hour, transform into a painstaking day.  
"I suppose I have nothing better to do today."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arthur immediately stood up straight fixing his lazy posture, and continued to walk towards the mobile device.

* * *

_You Have 250 new messages. _

* * *

Arthur really didn't want to cheek all those messages. Instead, he read the first two, eager to finish this quickly.

* * *

_From: Francis Bonnefoy _

Arthur, why haven't you picked up your phone?! We could've gone for drinks! If you still not over 'him', then we can always find new partners! I'm here to help you!

Bye bye~

* * *

"Delete." Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead, not ready to comprehend what he was going to read next.

* * *

_Second Message_

_From: Francis Bonnefoy _

Arthur~ Why haven't you called or texted me yet? This is my second message in the last 30 minutes! We need to talk! My favorite cloths shop stopped selling the cologne I love! Don't worry, we'll talk about 'him' too~!

* * *

"Delete." Arthur said again throwing his phone violently at the couch.

"December 13. 7:00 P.M, and yet, I have absolutely nothing to do." Arthur sighed, glancing over to the grandfather clock. The blond didn't feel like seeing his French friend. Especially towards the fact it was freezing cold out. And the temperature wouldn't raise any time soon.

_Knock knock_

Just as Arthur sat down, a sudden knock came echoing through out his house hold.

"Come in." Arthur yelled, not budging from his seat. Fretting over the new announce wouldn't do any good. In fact, he had a nagging feeling about the person at the front door.

"C'est lock~" A happy, over seemingly, cheerful voice said from the front door.

"Pick the lock then!" Arthur bellowed, leaning back into his soft arm chair, hopping, almost wishing, the voice was simply a figment of his imagination.

* * *

A:N/ Hello! Thanks for reading. Give me your opinion by reviewing.

-E


End file.
